danganvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Modnokid
"''Right. Here's what it does, yeah? So, basically, right...Right, so basically...Basically you just get your cow and you take off all of its white patches and put them into the bucket, right? Right? And then when you get your bucket, you put it inside of a vacuum, so there's no atmosphere, right? And then, right? You'll have 100% milk in there. So what you need to do is...You turn on the vacuum to get rid of the dust, so then you'll have 105% milk since the dust is gone!"''-Modnokid, Milk Theory '''Modnokid, '''otherwise known as Michael Anderson is a Mod and Cast Member of Danganvoice who plays the role of both Monokid and Kazuo Tengan. Lore Originally, simply a part of a Danganronpa fan server, Michael comes from humble beginnings, a small time biologist-in-training whose eyes never saw the sparkling inspiration that Danganvoice had provided and whose minds had nary even thought of the possibility of becoming a voice actor. After much encouragement from the fan server...Michael's journey had started. Strangely, Danganvoice was not the first to beckon their calling to Michael, no, instead his first role would actually be of Gonta Gokuhara in a now sunken project, where he managed to get the role despite his Gonta voice being very, very different from both the English and Japanese dub on the account that, at the time, he had not heard Gonta's voice and simply believed he spoke like a caveman, later playthroughs of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony have made him understand. Still, after his first project had sunk, Michael was left to brave the icy waters of Casting Call Club, swimming through project after project...Hoping to find sanctuary. And then, a light blossomed. The S.S. Danganvoice had gotten his signal, had received his auditions and brought him aboard as a voice actor. Through all of his auditions one was deemed worthy of casting... Monokid. And thus began Michael's journey into becoming Modnokid. Michael joined Danganvoice on 09/22/2017 to a fairly warm reception from those he had made in the now sunken project including Cat and Kaylin, staples of Danganvoice. While it took Michael a while to properly integrate into Danganvoice, he eventually managed to rip off his mask like he was playing Persona and reveal his true self, allowing him to feel much more confident within the server and show off his jokey nature. Michael would then be a very active participant in the likes of trial-grounds and chat, and had even begun the Milkpocalypse when explaining his quantum theory regarding milk to the danganvoice server, which had caused a slight bout of mass hysteria. Other such examples include the Milk vs Juice wars and the Dressing Gown vs Bath Robe debate. In his mind, he always wins, but that never appears to be the case. Later, Michael would go on to invite his friend, SpicySpidey into auditioning for Danganvoice, who currently holds the role of Monokuma. And later, Michael would go on to earn the role of Kazuo Tengan. Eventually, Michael would go on to discover RP through Danganvoice and through his friends, such as Cat. Danganvoice and these rps managed to build many relationships and close bonds that provided plenty of joy and happiness to Michael, Mod Kaito, Mod Tarou, (Former) Mod Kirumi, Mod Sai and (Former) Mod Himiko and more. Michael had a brief stint as a faux-Mod when he declared that "maki good" and demanded to be modded, Mod Kaito obliged, making him a Mod in name only. Due to the strong bonds he had gained, Michael would later go on to become a mod, a suggestion brought about by Mod Kaito, to which the mods agreed to, allowing him to transform from Michael to Modnokid! Michael is currently doing his best to provide suggestions and help Danganvoice keep moving! Personality he certainly has one Track Record doin his best Relationships loves himself Trivia is not brave enough for politics Category:Membership Category:Mods Category:Voice Actors